Un gros chagrin
by TiteM
Summary: OS - Rose, excédée, stressée, blessée, éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son cousin Albus. Mais... ces bras sont-ils vraiment ceux de son cousin ?


Coucou! Voici un OS en partie autobiographique qui m'est venu à l'esprit dans ma voiture^^  
C'est pas du grand art mais j'avais envie de le poster.

Rien ne m'appartient à part l'OS!

(Naturellement, je vous laisse deviner la partie autobio :§)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un Gros Chagrin**

Rose Weasley était à bout.

Contrainte de faire équipe avec cet imbécile de McLaggen pour son exposé pour le cours d'études des moldus, Rose travaillait pour deux.

Oh bien sûr, McLaggen, au début, avait été très coopératif.  
Le prof leur avait donné pour instruction d'interviewer des gens – Rose trouvait ça totalement idiot, comme s'ils avaient du temps à perdre ! – et McLaggen s'était porté volontaire pour venir avec elle à Pré-au-Lard afin d'interroger les passants. Cela n'avait pas donné grand-chose, heureusement que Rose avait recueilli d'autres témoignages et notamment celui de sa mère et de ses grands-parents !

Rose avait passé ses vacances à travailler d'arrache-pied sur sa partie d'exposé et malgré les nombreux hiboux et coups de cheminée qu'elle avait envoyé à McLaggen pour qu'il lui fasse parvenir la sienne, il ne lui répondait jamais. Agacée, à la rentrée, Rose en avait parlé au meilleur ami de cet imbécile, qui fort heureusement, n'était pas aussi idiot que lui. Ce dernier était resté perplexe quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait encore la partie de McLaggen alors que l'exposé devait avoir lieu une semaine plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Avait-il répondu. Il est parti en Irlande pour les vacances, il ne rentre que lundi.

Rose n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante, elle allait devoir faire entièrement la partie de McLaggen qui ne rentrait que la semaine suivante. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que cet imbécile arrive pour compléter son exposé !

A bout de nerfs, elle passait ses soirées et le reste de ses heures de temps libre à bucher sur le travail que son équipier aurait dû faire.

Epuisée, totalement stressée et irritée, Rose faisait peine à voir. Voilà pourquoi Alice, sa meilleure amie, lui avait proposé de l'aider dans sa tâche. Elles travaillaient toutes les deux, et Rose lui en était grandement reconnaissante. Alice était très efficace et triait les informations avec rapidité.

Pour avancer un peu, elles avaient un jour décidé d'un commun accord de travailler l'exposé en cours d'Histoire de la magie, étant donné que Bins ne remarquerait rien. Pour prendre les notes de cours, elles comptaient sur Amely, la dernière fille qui composait leur trio.

Cependant, lorsqu'elles sortirent d'un cours d'Histoire, Rose et Alice remarquèrent tout de suite qu'Amely était étrange. Alice décida de briser la glace en lui demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas. La concernée lui répondit qu'elle en avait marre de prendre les cours pour tout le monde et qu'elle aussi, aurait bien aimé travailler pendant l'Histoire de la Magie pour pouvoir profiter de son temps libre après.

Sidérée, Alice avait répondu que Rose était « dans la merde » et qu'il lui paraissait normal de l'aider. Rose n'avait pas attendu cette dernière réponse. Elle avait fui, avant d'éclater en sanglots à l'angle du couloir.

Elle se trouvait stupide de pleurer pour ça, mais elle était tellement fatiguée, excédée, stressée et maintenant blessée, que ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler.

Dans sa course, elle passa à côté d'Albus qui marchait dans le couloir, accompagné par son meilleur ami Scorpius Malefoy.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, Malefoy ne manquait pas une occasion de l'embêter et de se moquer de ses bonnes notes, s'il apprenait la cause de son chagrin, il ne la raterait pas, c'est sûr.

C'était plus pour la réflexion d'Amely que pour l'inertie de McLaggen que Rose pleurait, mais ça, personne ne le soupçonnerait.

Continuant d'avancer sans regarder devant elle – les autres s'écartaient en remarquant son état – Rose entendit vaguement Albus l'appeler. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, alors elle l'ignora et sortit dans le parc.

8_8

Quelques minutes plus tard, assise sur une petite colline en face du lac Noir, elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
Surement Al, il était bête de penser que son cousin adoré allait la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

C'était inutile de toute façon.

Al s'installa derrière elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Rose ne regretta plus que son cousin l'ait suivie. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Etrangement, elle ne reconnaissait pas la carrure d'Al, il semblait plus musclé, plus carré que d'habitude. Empêtrée dans ses larmes, Rose songea juste qu'Albus avait dû suivre un entrainement de quidditch intensif avec son père pendant les vacances.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre lui et nicha son nez dans son cou. En ouvrant ses yeux embués de larmes, elle parvint à distinguer la cravate verte des serpentards. Laissant ses doigts jouer avec le bout du morceau de tissu, elle se calma doucement, au rythme des « chut » apaisants que murmurait son cousin dans son oreille tout en la berçant, ne faisant pas attention à la douce odeur du garçon.

Rose resta ainsi blottie de longues minutes. Le contact d'Al lui faisait un bien fou.

Observant le lac, elle prit le temps de mémoriser chaque couleur : celle du ciel, un mélange entre le gris et le bleu; celle du lac, vert sombre, en cette journée de février; celle de l'herbe verte claire, luisante comme la rosée du matin; celle du château; celle du cou d'Al qu'elle trouva un peu plus claire que d'habitude; même celle de ses cheveux… d'un blond éclatant.

- Scorpius ?

Stupéfaite, Rose sursauta en s'apercevant que, depuis tout à l'heure, elle était appuyée non pas contre son cousin, mais sur le perfide Scorpius Malefoy ! Si elle s'était attendue à ça!

Malgré ses gesticulations, le blond ne relâcha pas son étreinte.  
Pour une fois, Rose ne trouva aucune pique à lui lancer, parfois, elle en préparait à l'avance pour être toujours prête quand Malefoy lui dirait quelque chose d'agaçant tout en la regardant avec ses yeux moqueurs. Mais là, rien ne vint.

Cette fois, les yeux du blond étaient sérieux. _Il_ semblait sérieux, soucieux même.

Le cœur de Rose battait à cent à l'heure. Elle était incroyablement gênée. D'abord, parce qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un garçon et que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher ensuite, parce qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius Malefoy et bien qu'elle crie à la face du monde – et à celle du garçon y compris – qu'elle ne le supportait pas, elle craquait pour lui depuis environ deux ans.

Scorpius avait tout pour lui, il était intelligent, beau, il avait de l'ambition, il avait confiance en lui, il avait beaucoup d'amis, bref… il était tout le contraire de Rose qui elle était intelligente, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire et ses vrais amis pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Rose n'avait jamais rien fait à Malefoy, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Scorpius se moquait toujours d'elle, certainement parce qu'elle était la cousine d'Albus...

D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment étrange de le voir préoccupé ainsi et non pas en train d'éclater de rire et de lui lancer des stupidités à la figure.

Sans la lâcher du regard, le blond posa une main sur sa joue droite.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta de nouveau mais il ne fit aucun commentaire narquois. Du bout des doigts, Scorpius lui caressa alors la joue et effaça toute trace de ses larmes.

- En voilà un gros chagrin. Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de narquois.

L'étonnement de Rose suite à ses paroles _gentilles_ se manifesta par ses yeux écarquillés et son incapacité à bouger, pas qu'elle aurait spécialement voulu s'éloigner des bras de Scorpius, de toute façon. Voilà pourquoi, sous le choc, elle fut incapable de bouger quand le jeune Malefoy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rose sentit son visage et ses oreilles – Merlin pas ses oreilles ! – prendre feu.

Quand le blond s'éloigna, le visage ne montrant aucune émotion, Rose se redressa, s'arrachant à ses bras.

- Mais, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Couina-t-elle.

Scorpius détourna le regard en direction du lac pour cacher la rougeur qui prenait possession de ses joues. Il haussa les épaules et tenta de prendre un air nonchalant.

- Parce que je préfère te voir en colère que triste. Dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais…euh…je ne suis pas en colère. Avoua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Elle sentit alors les bras du blond l'enserrer de nouveau et la rapprocher de lui.

- Tant mieux alors, parce que j'ai très envie de recommencer.

Et sans attendre son avis, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Rose lui rendit son baiser, en profitant pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Après moult bisous, elle pensa que la pause devait être finie depuis longtemps et qu'elle faisait sauter son option de runes pour embrasser Scorpius. Ce constat la fit éclater de rire. Amely devait bouillir sur sa chaise à l'heure qu'il était.

Etonné, Scorpius lui demanda ce qui la faisait rire et, par la même occasion, ce qui la faisait pleurer un peu plus tôt. Rose lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails et il l'écouta attentivement. A la fin de son récit, il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et caressa ses cheveux en affirmant :

- T'inquiète pas Rosie, je m'occuperai de McLaggen dès qu'il sera rentré.

- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ? Dit-elle, toute excitée.

Rose n'était pas Serpentarde mais ne renonçait jamais à une petite vengeance.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Scorpius. Je ne peux pas laisser ce crétin s'en prendre à ma petite-amie en toute impunité! Ajouta-t-il, un peu moins sûr de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La rousse lui fit un grand sourire. Quelle belle manière de lui demander de sortir avec elle, c'était bien le genre de demande que seul un Serpentard pouvait faire.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Annonça-t-elle en prenant la main du blond avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà! Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit,

Pour ceux/celles qui suivent Vengeance d'un Insulté, le chapitre 21 est en cours de rédaction!  
Désolée pour l'attente! Je suis un vrai escargot avec cette fic, mais je sais où je vais! C'est déjà ça!


End file.
